Late Night Snack
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Soda is missing so Pony goes in search of his brother. When Ponyboy finds Soda at Shash J hes kinda mad. Soda, being the best older brother ever, will gladly make it up to him. Slash, Incest. Soda X Pony.


**(A.N. this is unbeta-ed because i want to see if my friend/beta looks at my page any other time than when i tell her i posted a new story. Skippy? you reading this? **

**and i call this Ponypop, sometimes Sodaboy. Its my first one! Anyone else as excited as i am?)**

Ponyboy POV

I looked around vigirously for my older brother.

"Pony, whatcha looking for?" asked Darry.

"Where's Soda?" I asked.

"bouncin with Steve, i reckin" said the man, drinking a cola.

"Well, he should have told me" i grunt pulling on a jacket.

"What's it to ya?" Darry asked.

"I need him for something" i said lamely heading out the door, lighting a Kool in my mouth.

I looked all over the place, for Soda, Two-Bit, Steve. I eventually found Johnny.

"Whatcha looking for, Pone?" the older teen asked me.

"Soda" i answer.

"Maybe he went to watch Dally at Slash J's" Johnny offered. "Thats where i'm headin"

"Alright. Lets bounce" Pony said, smiling weakly. His parents had banned Soda from going to rodeos of any sort since he hurt himself.

Pony walked into the stable, looking for Dally.

"Come on. he likes to brush his horse after. its Bucks actually." Johnny said leading to a part in the back.

a golden laugh caught Pony off guard. He looked around and coundnt seem to see where it was coming from.

Soda stepped out of a door, Dally behind him. Both boys stopped dead and looked at the two coming down the hay lined aisle.

"Soda?" Pony asked disbelieveingly.

"Pony" the boy chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his neck. he had on his cow boy boots, Denim pants, and a cow boy hat on.

"Whatcha doin here, Soda?" asked Johnny.

"I... Uh..."

"Mum and Dad told you not to come here any more. Let alone ride!" Pony yelped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pony. i am older now. I wont fall" Soda puffs out his chest. Pony runs to him and hugs him tight.

"I was looking all over for you" the smaller boy sniffs. "And you smell like ... hay" to this Dally laughs.

"Moon knocked him down after the ride" Dally explains, pulling a piece of hay out of the golden blonde's hair.

"Moon?" asked Pony.

"My horse" the hood supplies.

"Oh" Pony says fearfully. he was scared for his brother.

"Come on Pony. I'll take ya home" Said Soda, pulling his brother away from the stables.

* * *

Soda had Pony pressed against the matress and was kissing him.

"Soda" Pony moaned into the older boys mouth.

"I am sorry, baby" Soda purred, feeling along the edge of his brother's pants. "I should have told you"

"I was worried. Darry wasnt" Pony breathed out. He had his arms around Soda's neck. The older boy kissed down his chest.

"Oh... Darry doesnt care as long as he thinks he knows where i am. i aint the one he's gotta worry about"

"Are you kidding me?" Growled Pony, flipping positions. Soda moaned happily at the act of dominance. "I am the good kid"

"Sure, baby" smiled Soda. the younger boy kissed Soda's flat belly before moving to the waist of his brothers underpants. Pony used his teeth to pull them down.

Soda groaned at the sight of Pony doing such aweful things, his eyes still shining with innocence.

Pony took all of Soda into his mouth, causing the latter to arch off the bed with a deep moan. Pony used his hands to keep his brother on the bed. Pony bobbed on his brother for a while until Soda's breathing became to irregular. he pulled away and Soda whined at the loss of the mouth.

"Pony" he grabbed for his younger brother. Pony smiled down at Soda, it was a slightly evil smirk. He grabbed onto Soda's penis and jacked him off fast. When Soda was close again he stopped.

"Pony!" this time it was a hiss, not a whine, or purr. Soda tugged on Pony's hair. "Stop teasing!"

"Alright, quit your gabbin" The younger boy smiled taking Soda in his mouth once again. Soda came quickly. Pony swallowed it all, licking his lips after. Soda moaned and closed his eyes to block the salacious image.

"Come cuddle, baby" Soda demanded pulling Pony to him. Pony blushed and layed beside his brother, his stomach slightly sticky.

"Darry's so going to kill us" Pony commented upon hearing Darry walking around the house for a 'late night snack'.


End file.
